flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi, the Missing Girl, and the Festival Fireworks
The Shaped Candy (Amezaiku) series of limited edition Equipment such as Shaped Candy Ring (飴細工の指輪) were introduced. Event Party The guest party name is a pun on 楽しみたい (tanoshimitai) / want to enjoy, and 隊 (tai) / group. 天華祭 (Tenka Matsuri) seems to be a fictional festival in the FKG universe. Keeping with the flower-based theme of the game, the name Heavenly Flowers Festival was chosen. Currency As the reprint event, earn Echeveria's Seal Stone / エケベリアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen Ev66-eventscreen.JPG|Event Screen (1st Half) ev66-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Card Flip ev66-sheet selection.jpg|Sheet Selection ev66-card sheet.jpg|Card Sheet ev66-bonus sheet.jpg|Bonus Sheet Earn Feathers from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 8 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The first 8 sheets require 100 Feathers to flip one card. The last 8 sheets require 200. ev66-tip-hazeran.jpg|Coral Flower Screenshot 159.png|Golden Lace ev66-tip-heliotrope.jpg|Heliotrope The layout of cards on the sheets is determined by which character appears on the game screen. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: Shinobi, the Missing Girl, and the Festival Fireworks/Card Flip. Quests The following Quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Feathers. Elementary 1 *Reference: A Ramune bottle. Intermediate 1 *Reference: Squid on a stick. High Class 1 Top Class 1 *Reference: The ring of pests is based on the Bon-Odori. Elementary 2 *Reference: A Japanese wind bell. Intermediate 2 *Reference: Takoyaki. High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name. The pest that appears in these stages does a dance like in this video of the Uzukitren. *English: *Japanese: Elementary Bonus Stage *Reference: Yoyo balloons. Intermediate Bonus Stage *Reference: A goldfish. Commonly seen at festivals for the goldfish-scooping attraction. High Class Bonus Stage *Reference: A shirt saying 祭 (festival). The text around the shirt says ワッショイ and ソイヤ which are common things to say during festivals. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half *Reference: A pig-shaped mosquito fumigator. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Feathers) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Card Flip Efficiencies Category:Events